


Manner Of Beast

by DittyWrites



Series: Scarecrow/Riddler Shenanigans [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fae & Fairies, Fae!Edward, Fantasy, Flirting, Humor, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Smut, Snark, Threats of Violence, Tricksters, Werewolves, Wolf!Jonathan, mentions of previous abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Fantasy!AU in which Jonathan Crane, a shape-shifting wolf, encounters another creature, a Fae named Edward, with whom he is instantly taken and chooses to enter into a small wager with despite the risks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated more than y'all know xx

As a faint scream of distress reached him, Jonathan increased his pace as he tore through the thick foliage of the trees before him. If the body had been discovered then it would be prudent for him to be as far away from the area as possible.

His time within the village was complete and he could remain no longer.

The vague taste of his latest victim was still delightfully fresh on his tongue and he could still feel the strength and adrenaline of the kill coursing through his veins and powering his movements as his feet trampled through the forest. The scent of fear which fuelled him had faded from its initial potency but he could still smell it on the wind.

Or maybe it was wishful thinking.

The forest was as inviting a home for him as the village. He appreciated the isolation and he was free to continue his studies and terrorisation of the people as much as he liked from the safety of the deep forest. Stray travellers often fell victim to his attacks and he had discovered a fondness of keeping them alive as long as possible in a host of various caves which he kept for such uses.

His wolf form was hard to maintain for extended lengths of time but he found that victims who were steeped in fear and despair sustained him for the longest period. However, in the event of travellers being sparse he was forced to go into the village to hunt and that presented a great risk with every venture because being found switching forms would result in his being hunted down mercilessly by the people until his hide had been removed from his shoulders and strung up as a warning to other wolves.

Only when he was desperate would he venture to the village.

As he had been last night.

Slipping under a half-fallen tree, he followed a familiar path back to his hidden cave within the forest, its entrance covered by a sheet of constructed moss and leaves, as he hummed in contentment.

Now comfortably full, his satisfaction would last for at least another week until he would be forced to hunt again but he was happy to enjoy the satisfaction while it lasted.

It was only when he went to cross the thin fresh-water spring which he used for hydration and bathing that he paused, frozen into place by something new.

A scent.

Something so sweet that it caused his mouth to salivate without prompt and his instincts demanded that he follow it.

The fading sun broke through the dense woods at odd intervals and created kaleidoscopic patterns across the forest floor as Jonathan silently chased the scent, his soft shoes providing little comfort from the uneven ground below. As he travelled, the scent grew stronger and with evening approaching he found himself in a small clearing, the object of his hunt now in view.

It was a man.

Perched on the edge of a tree stump, the mans' legs were firmly planted on the ground with his elbows resting gently on his knees. A book obscured most of his face with only the stark redness of his hair visible as it sat, perfectly coiffed, atop his head. His clothing was form-fitting and featured mixed shades of green which were reminiscent of the forest around him but what caught Jonathans' eye more than the colour was the material.

His own clothing was a mix of cotton and burlap and it had seen much better days as it was torn and matted with small dark stains scattered across much of it. However, this strangers clothing was almost ethereal in its beauty.

The various greens of the fabric seemed to almost ripple despite there being no wind or breeze to disturb them and as he continued to stare, Jonathan could have sworn that they created their own light to make them shine in the impending darkness.

This man was no man but Jonathan needed to know more.

Clearing his throat with purpose, he stepped from the forest and trudged forward until he stood a few feet away from the seated figure.

x-x-x-x-x

Fully engrossed in the book before him, a book stolen from the nearby village, Edward contemplated paying another visit to the people to pick up more of their literature as he read about their superstitions and vague attempts to understand beings such as himself.

The falling sun was taking the warmth of the day with it and he could feel the cool of the night approaching on the horizon as he relaxed.

Until a cough dragged him from his stupor.

Freezing in position, Edward kept his hands still as he sourced the location of the sound.

There was another presence before him and as he lowered the book a touch, he was confronted by a strange sight indeed.

It was another person.

No, not a person.

His aura was far too dark for it to be human.

“And what manner of beast are you?”

Peering over the book which was held loosely in his grasp, Edward could not ignore the sense of danger which was causing goosebumps to break out across his skin as he sized up the man before him.

Whatever he was, it was dangerous.

“My name is Jonathan.” Jonathan answered, unwilling to give up too much information until he had worked out the identity of this new being. “Jonathan Crane.”

“I asked what manner of beast you were,” Edward tilted his head, “not your name.”

As they stared each other out, both too curious and cautious to move, a silence fell.

Squinting, Edward focused his mind. This man was dressed in little better than rags and most of the tears looked the result of claws or teeth and from the mild scarring which was visible on his limbs it was clear that he had been the cause or victim of much violence.

Inhaling slightly, he brought a touch of his magic forth to help with his investigation. As he allowed it to flow through him, the shape of the man shimmered for a moment before a shadow expanded around him in a very clear and unmistakeable shape.

A wolf.

Snapping his book shut, he placed it on the stump as he leaned forward.

“A wolf, eh?” He announced with confidence. “Now what would bring a wolf into these parts of the woods?”

Despite knowing that the question was not intended for him to actually answer, Jonathan still had answers he needed.

“I know that you are one like me. You are something beyond human. And since I can smell no fear or worry on you, despite your knowing what I am, I also know that you must possess some power.” Jonathan calculated shrewdly before asking. “What are you?”

Mildly impressed with his deductions, Edward grinned wickedly as he sensed the opportunity for mischief. Standing fully, he was surprised to find that the other man, Jonathan, still stood an inch or two above him.

“I am of the Fae,” he announced with flair as his red hair bounced gently at the action, “but since you were so candid with your own name you may call me Edward.”

He felt a small twinge of pleasure as Jonathan drew back slightly.

“Trickster!”

It was hissed with only a little accusation and Edward shook his head.

“I am a Fae.” He countered. “And so I am what I am. As are you.”

x-x-x-x-x

A Fae!

Jonathan had never encountered one of his kind before and a whole host of folklore and rumours flew through his mind. They were supposed tricksters who were also known to offer rewards to those whom they favoured and misfortune to those whom they did not.

They was alleged to be intelligent beings.

Luckily, he was also blessed with a keen mind and he was afflicted with the confidence that he could spin this encounter to his favour.

Allowing a grin to slide onto his features, Jonathan stood his ground in a show of strength.

“I have never encountered a Fae before,” he confessed, “and your scent is beautiful in its uniqueness. I have never encountered anything like it. It drew me here.”

A high blush appeared on the cheeks of Edward and Jonathan understood instantly that he was susceptible to flattery and made a mental note of it.

“And I have never encountered a wolf before,” Edward matched his words, “I had imagined that you would be more...feral.”

Giving a low chuckle, Jonathan bared his teeth to Edwards' obvious delight.

“Do you possess magic?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“As a Fae,” Edward explained, “I have the ability to do a great many things. I can manipulate certain elements and I can influence some of the humans depending on their wills. I also possess the ability of foresight and to see beyond this reality.” He paused. “Do the humans accept you?”

“When I am in my human form I do not struggle to pass for one of them.”

“But you are so much more.” Edwards' words were almost a purr and Jonathan tensed as the fae took a step towards him. “I can sense the otherness and the danger within you.”

“Your scent is one of copper,” as Edward continued to speak, Jonathan stood still and allowed him to circle his position, “I am surprised that I could not detect it before you made yourself known. Its harsh metallic tones are an affront to the peace of the earth which surrounds us.”

“Is that a good thing?” Jonathan ventured.

“I am not complaining.” Edward answered and his eyes held a definite look of hunger as they locked with Jonathans' own.

Jonathan was instantly taken with the sharp intellect which he could see projecting from those eyes and the green of the iris was so intense that he was certain it was supernatural in origin.

They were beautiful.

He was beautiful.

From the flame red hair to the emerald eyes and fluctuating clothing, everything about this creature was beautiful.

Edwards' scent now also surrounding him, Jonathan could feel intoxication as the potency of it threatened to cloud his judgement and he had no doubt that Edward could see his own hunger reflected back at him.

Suspicious that it was intended as some form of trickery he kept his wits sharp as Edward asked.

“Care for a wager?”

x-x-x-x-x

As he made the offer, Edward could sense the sudden suspicion with which he was now being regarded.

“A wager?”

“A test of strength,” he further explained, “in which I give you a simple task and if you are able to complete it I will reward you but if you fail then you forfeit. As a Fae, I am unable to lie and I am bound to my word so you need not be afraid of trickery.”

“What would I be forfeiting?” Sensing opportunity, Jonathan knew better than to jump into any foolish bargain. “And what could I gain?”

“Pass this simple test and I shall offer you a single wish. You may wish for jewels, riches, clothing, food, a kingdom, whatever your heart desires.” He offered in a honeyed tone. “Or I could kill your enemies for you. Destroy those who would destroy you. The decision is yours.”

“And what would I forfeit?” Jonathan repeated.

“Your life.”

Jonathans' eyebrows furrowed as he realised the stakes of the game.

“I had assumed we had reached an accord beyond attempting to kill each other.”

Offering an imp-like grin, Edward could only shrug.

“Your scent is appealing and you possess a physical attraction which I can admit to,” he confessed, “however, you are not the only creature who needs to feed and I have never tasted wolf before.”

As Jonathan clearly debated his options, Edward realised that he needed to sweeten the deal to secure it.

“I can tell you what you will be required to do to pass this test.”

“Tell me.”

“I will require you to cut down a single tree of my choosing,” he gestured vaguely to the thin saplings which lay off to his left side, “using only your strength and without the assistance of man-made tools or equipment.”

Retaking his seated position on the stump, Edward allowed the offer to hang in the air.

“Pass and I shall offer you a wish. Fail and I devour you. Do we have an accord?”

x-x-x-x-x

Folding his arms across his chest as he glanced thoughtfully at the saplings, Jonathan could sense something was amiss. However, he also had a devious plan.

“The terms are reasonable and I accept.” He announced and as the words left his mouth he felt an unnatural chill run through his entire being for a moment before it lifted.

A magical contract.

“Excellent!” Edward exclaimed joyously and shot up from his seated position. “Now, my delicious friend, I simply need you to tear down the tree which stands exactly behind your current position.”

Turning in his place, Jonathan was confronted by the tree in question and he felt a twinge of annoyance. The trunk of the tree was the width of a human torso and while it did not stand particularly high, it was far too dense to be moved by any natural human means.

“You deceived me.” He accused harshly, glaring at the smiling Fae. “You cheated.”

At his second utterance, the smile fell from Edwards' face and was instantly replaced with a stormy look.

“I did no such thing!” He shot back. “At no point did I confirm which tree you would be required to break. If you assumed that it was to be one of the weaker saplings then that is your own folly.”

He paused to look almost repentant.

“A shame, truly, as you have garnered my interest more than any other being I have encountered in these last few years.” Edward shook his head. “However, I assure you that I will enjoy devouring you almost as much as I enjoyed our conversation.”

“The agreement was that I was not to use man-made tools or equipment,” Jonathan conceded but he could not prevent the wolfish grin from overtaking his lips as he smiled at Edward, “but you made no mention of my other form.”

Gathering his energy and focusing on his change, Jonathan could feel his bones shifting and cracking as they reshaped themselves into the positions which they needed to be in as his clothing shifted along with him. A shaggy coat of thick greying fur sprang into existence as it covered him from head-to-toe and as he shook out his head he could feel his sharp claws digging in to the forest floor.

His transformations took mere seconds, both human to wolf and the reverse, and before he could lose even an ounce of strength he attacked the tree before him with vigour.

His sharp claws dug into the bark and tore it to shreds as though it were paper as his gnashing teeth pushed forward and further into the weakening wood. As a human, he possessed more strength and keener senses than the average person but as a wolf his strength was unmatched.

Before he could take too much satisfaction in the attack, a sickening crack alerted him to the falling of the tree as the wounds he gouged out of it caused its structural integrity to collapse. Jumping against it, he pushed heavily with his two front paws as he encouraged it to fall away from the clearing and minimise the chance that it could fall and crush either himself or Edward.

As the tree collapsed, he felt a surge of pure victory along the now recognisable chill of magic and he relaxed his mind enough to allow him to begin the transformation back into human so that he could claim his prize. Almost immediately, his claws elongated into digits and he felt the soft terrain of the clearing through his cotton shirt.

He had barely taken a breath when he felt himself being turned onto his back and something hard landed on his chest as a cool object came to rest on his throat.

Blinking, the furious visage of Edward came to focus above him. Casting his eyes, he could see that the cool object was a curved dagger which was beautiful in its ornate style and obvious deadliness as the incensed Fae straddled his chest.

x-x-x-x-x

“When was your last kill?” Edward demanded, unable to believe that he was been outwitted by this wolf, his fury caused his sharp pointed teeth to appear as he snarled in Jonathans' face.

“About one hour ago,” Jonathan confessed beneath him, “which means that my power and strength in wolf form is as high as it could possibly be.”

“Fool that I am!” Hissing, Edward felt blood in his own mouth and he realised that he had inadvertently pierced his tongue in his anger. “I should kill you now.” He pressed the dagger a touch closer to Jonathans' throat.

“You cannot,” Jonathan countered, unfazed by the threat, “you felt the magic as well as I did. You are bound by the magical contract which you created.”

Howling in fury at hearing the truth, Edward stood again and started to pace angrily as he waited for Jonathan to right himself.

“Use your wish then you fool.” Edward growled, wanting nothing more than to be done with this charade. He had liked the wolf, he genuinely had, but to be outclassed by such a beast was a farce. “I will honour whichever request you make.”

Standing gracefully, Jonathan waited until Edward had calmed down enough to give him his full attention as he waited for the ask.

“My request is that you remain with me.” Jonathan offered, as tonelessly as though he were commenting on the weather

“What?!” Edward hissed, unable to process the request. “What?!”

“My request is that you remain with me,” Jonathan repeated, “until such times as I actively free you from my presence with the words 'Edward, you are free of your contract'.”

Too flabbergasted to speak, Edward stood dumbly.

“As part of this request I will not intentionally bring harm or abuse you in any way and you will offer me the same guarantee. You are not bound to provide me any services but I suspect that we can help each other to navigate these lands and the humans we encounter. I will also help you hunt if you can offer the same courtesy.”

“As if I need help to hunt.” Edward snarled, but his tone lacked real venom as he considered the task which had been set to him. “I could refuse this and simply walk away.” He threatened.

“Yes you could,” Jonathan agreed as he swept some grass from his shirt, “but then you would have to deal with the consequences of breaking your word.”

A scream, so unnatural that it was almost ethereal, tore from Edwards' lips in frustration as he realised he was trapped. Grip still firmly locked around the dagger in his hand, his pointed razor-sharp teeth showed no signs of receding.

“You cheated.”

Edward bit out in a final accusation.

Shaking his head, Jonathan could sense victory.

“No I did not, if you assumed that I was too weak to tear down a tree then that is your folly.” He echoed Edwards' earlier words.

As a huff of irritation escaped Edward, Jonathan inhaled deeply and as the sweet scent of the Fae washed over him he was struck by the intensity, the absurdity, of what he had just accomplished.

He now possessed the power of a very wily and cunning Fae.

And it was in equal parts terrifying and exhilarating.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as edited as i like but i'm too busy atm and i don't put it up now then it's never going up lmao. As always, feedback sustains me more than pepsi max lmaoo xxx

As Jonathan surveyed the cave which he had come to consider his true home over the years, a surge of possessive pride gripped him.

The cave itself had been carved out from the earth over a millennia and its large open space was contained by thick stone walls which he had dedicated a length of time to ensuring were smooth and sturdy enough to support his home regardless of whatever hellish weather raged above. Its uncharacteristic dryness was the result of his own ingenuity and a very subtle irrigation system which directed all rainwater above to fall around the cave rather than lay atop it.

The only source of natural light came from a considerable hole in the ceiling which he had shifted into wolf-form to carve from the stone in order to allow the sun to stream through on a good day. Given the temperamental nature of the weather, a thick sheet of stone was set just off the side of the hole to be pulled across and cover it to act as a barrier to the rain.

By night and poor weather, he was limited to the use of wax candles and fire which could be created in the small fire pit which lay against the wall. Kindling was not difficult to come by and his shifted claws worked perfectly as a flint in order to create the necessary spark of life which was needed for flame. As well as light, the fire also provided heat and- while Jonathan did appreciate it at times- his nature meant that he was not afflicted by the cold. Even when in human form.

His small bed, an amalgamation of hay with a sheet strewn across it, was topped with blankets which provided him with a generous amount of comfort on the rare occasions that he actually spent enough time nestled within them to appreciate it. More often that not he slept at his table. The solid wooden table had been stolen many moons ago and it served as one of only pieces of furniture which he possessed; serving him as both a workstation and a dining table.

In a dark corner of the cave lay a pile of clothing and various trinkets which had been looted from his many victims over the years. Clothing always came in handy for both personal use and also for emergency kindling or wash rags if he were kept in seclusion for too long. The trinkets took the form of jewelry and brooches, ripped from the still-warm bodies for his own personal use. They could be sold or traded for other, more important, necessities such as candles or texts and the sheer volume which he possessed would make even the most wealthy among the local villages raise a brow.

However, his true treasure, the treasure which he valued more than anything else within his possession was held within the wooden bookcase which he had spent a full month constructing from scratch. The wood was well-kept, having no signs of wear, and the shelves within were filled to burst with various books and manuscripts which he had collected over the years.

Some had been purchased, many stolen, and the entire lower shelf was dedicated to volumes of text which he himself had produced in his own thin script. The work of many lifetimes all held together lovingly by his own binding skills and placed in their designated space within his home.

Jonathan Crane loved his home and, in his opinion, the pride which held him could not be any more well-placed.

Which was why the blatant look of disgust that pulled at the corners of Edwards' lips as his new guest also surveyed the room was causing his hackles to raise in the most unpleasant way.

“This is where you live?” The fae bit out eventually, not bothering to disguise his disapproval. “There is no heat and the light is abysmal.”

Inhaling through his mouth and exhaling through his nose, Jonathan took a moment to reign in his temper at the dismissal of his most prized space.

“Yes.” Tonelessly, he responded. “This is my home,” a small pause, “and your own for the foreseeable future.” He added, a touch more spitefully that he would have liked.

A low hiss met him.

“And where will I sleep?” Eyes darting around the room, Edward could not see a potential resting place for himself and he would be damned to death itself before sleeping on a floor like an animal.

Jonathans' long legs carrying him through the cave with a practised familiarity and it took him less that five minutes to construct another bed, similar to his own, which was position only a few feet away from the fire which burned away with no interference.

“If you feel it cold then the fire should provide you with enough warmth to sustain you.” A wave of exhaustion threatened to overtake him and he momentarily swayed on his feet, his hands clenching around the fabric within them as he fought it off. “I also have spare blankets which you may use to your own desire. You can touch anything within my home with the exception of the lowest shelf on the bookcase.”

Snatching the blankets from Jonathans' hands with a sneer, Edward did not dignify his words with an answer as he placed himself petulantly on the makeshift bed and turned away to face the fire.

Silence fell.

Irritated, Jonathan tapped his nails against the table.

“If you cannot find the capacity to be civil then this arrangement will prove more difficult than it has to, Edward,” he spat the name out to ensure that the fae understood his poor mood, “and since you are bound to my side for as long as I see fit, I would recommend that you examine exactly how you want to play this particular game.”

Having said his piece and received no feedback from his guest, Jonathan snarled into the empty space and dropped into his own bed.

Before he could even form a coherent plan for the following day, sleep had taken him.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Three days passed before any words were to exchange between them.

Edwards' rage at his predicament mellowed to a general resentment which had resulted in his refusal to interact with Jonathan unless absolutely necessary and, even then, speech was not shared.

For his part, Jonathan was attempting to be patient.

He had spent his three days hard at work on his latest volume and he had not dared to venture outside, preferring to keep himself sustained with an unsatisfying mixture of flavoured broth and the odd spot of cheap wine. Meals which Edward had scoffed at but shared with him nonetheless before he returned to his readings.

Edward, on the other hand, had barely spent a moment within the cave.

As light broke in the morning, the fae disappeared outside into the forest without so much as a glance behind him. Sometimes he took one of Jonathans' books with him, sometimes he did not, and the one time Jonathan had silently peered outside to check up on him had revealed Edward atop a thick branch near the cave entrance, his hands lazily flicking through the book as he read.

He would come and go, usually for meals, but he always returned by the approach of the night.

It was awkward: particularly when Jonathan awoke in the morning and was immediately assaulted with the scent of his guest, a scent sweet enough to cause his mouth to water and his lips to tug in a smile before he recalled how poor their relationship was.

However, after three days of nothing, Edward was the first to break the silence.

“You need to hunt.” His strong voice was almost hoarse from its recent disuse and the unexpected comment caused Jonathan to jump in position at his table. He had forgotten how pleasant Edwards' tones were and he listened intently as the fae continued to speak. “I can feel the depth of your hunger from here.”

Shrugging his disinterest in the comment, Jonathan continued to read over his formulas.

“I am not yet starved,” he answered politely, hiding his pleasure that his guest was finally deigning to speak to him, “so I plan to finish this volume of work first.”

Slipping from his preferred position before the flames, Edward took the small stool which sat on the opposite side of the small table which was being used as a workspace. Tipping a finger on the edge of the book, he glanced at the words for a moment before directing his attention back to Jonathan.

“Why deny yourself in such a way? You are hungry. So hunt.” The confusion in his tone was enough to cause Jonathan to raise an eyebrow. The fae seemed to be genuinely struggling with the concept of delayed gratification and he vaguely wondered if that was a norm for his kind.

“My work is important to me,” he explained, sliding one of the books within his grasp towards the inquisitive Edward, “I have spent many years collecting the library which you see before you. Some of these are originals works of my own and they hold positions on the lowest shelf.”

“You are a writer?” It was a question but Jonathan knew that Edward had watched him over the last few days as was very well aware that he spent a good portion of his time writing up his ideas and concepts.

“An aspiring alchemist.”

“Alchemy.” Edward snorted. “Even the most talented witches I have encountered in my travels have been unable to turn lead to gold. Transmutation is a foolish endeavour.”

“I have no interest in such petty wants,” Jonathan bit out, displeased with how easily his work had been dismissed but curious at the mention of other supernatural creatures, “my interests exist on a more experimental level.”

“Such as?” Flashing his perfectly straight teeth, Edward pandered to him for the moment.

“Did you know that if you mix certain chemicals you can create a smoke thick enough to prevent sight by the human eye? Or if you mix a certain combination of spices and poison you can kill within seconds and make it look like a failure of the body? Alchemy has many potential ventures and I am not so blind as to disregard them.”

Even to his own ears, Jonathan could detect the excitement which coloured his tone as he discussed his work.

It was a foreign concept.

As a human, the few individuals whom he had shared his findings with had waved them off as ridiculous and he had been forced to conceal his work from public scrutiny. As a wolf, he had no other being to share with.

Until now.

“Will you have it published?” Edward spared a long look at the heaving bookcase and its contents.

“Unlikely. I am not part of their society and my work is shunned by their superstitions. Best case scenario, they exile me. Worst case, I am executed.”

“They are ignorant of that which they fear.” Edward twisted his lip. “They are less than us. If you know your knowledge will not be shared then why do you continue?”

“It is,” pausing, Jonathan struggled for a moment to articulate just how much his work meant to him, “what I am driven to do. I need to understand it and in this world, knowledge is power.”

Holding Edwards' gaze, Jonathan was surprised to note the look of understanding which entered his eyes as he gave a solemn nod.

The small exchange was enough to break the ice and they soon settled into casual conversation as Jonathans' book lay between them, forgotten.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

“So what powers do you actually possess?” Jonathan asked as Edward watched him pour out a small measure of wine into a goblet before finding it being offered to him across the table.

Nodding in thanks, he accepted.

“Most fae can harness the powers of the elements to some degree, usually with a specialised ability which is tied to a specific element.” He answered, his pride at discussing his heritage clear as he felt his movements become more animated.

“Your element?”

“I am unique,” Edward grinned, throwing up a hand with flair, “in that I was not bestowed with an elemental gift but something altogether different. My abilities were deemed 'psychic' by those who deem such things from within the Faelands.”

“Psychic? You can read minds?”

The briefest hint of nervousness in Jonathans' words caused Edwards' interest to peak.

Apparently the wolf harnessed thoughts which he was unwilling to share.

Interesting.

“No.” He confessed, shaking his head of his own thoughts while keeping that tidbit for future consideration. “We must obey the laws of free will and not interfere too heavily. However, I can whisper into the minds of the weak-willed,” he broke off with a vicious smirk, “which is most of them and I also have the power of empathy.”

“Which is how you knew about my hunger.”

“Exactly. I also possess the regular powers of my people such as enhanced strength and the ability to bring my bonded weapon into existence.”

“Bonded weapon?” Tilting his head, Jonathan was focussed solely on his words and Edward felt a shiver up his spine at the attention.

“My dagger.” Edward explained.

Almost lazily, he pictured his dagger in hand and as soon as the thought passed his consciousness, a familiar weight entered his grasp at it phased into existence. His dagger shone in the meager firelight, almost giving off its own source of light, as he gently held it out for inspection. This weapon had taken the lives of many of his enemies and it was an extension of his very self. Perfect for him in many ways, from its curved it to the emeralds which were embedded in its hilt.

“After a fae reaches maturity, they are able to manifest a weapon which is best suited to their personal style. This is my weapon.” He crooned as though to a child.

“It's magnificent.” Jonathan breathed, only now recognising the dagger as the one which Edward had previously held to his throat in rage. “What material is it made from?” He enquired as he reached out to touch it.

“Silver.”

Hissing, Jonathan withdrew his hand as though he had been burned and Edward chuckled softly.

“Touch it. If my theory is correct, as they usually are, it will not burn you as silver should.”

As part of their accord, Edward had agreed to bring no intentional harm to the wily wolf and he suspected that his weapon, as an extension of himself, was also bound by such rules.

Hesitantly, Jonathan extended a long finger and held his breath for a moment as he ran the pad of his index finger along the flat surface of the silver dagger.

When no searing pain or sound of sizzling flesh reached him, he exhaled.

“Incredible.”

“My dagger is bound by the same rules as I am.” Quick as a flash, Edward slashed the blade across the pad of Jonathans' finger with enough force to cause a small droplet of blood to fall from the cut digit without causing any real pain. “But while the silver will not burn you, the blade remains as deadly as ever.”

Pulling his hand back with inhuman reflexes, Jonathan growled lowly.

“You could have simply explained such a concept without the demonstration.” He accused.

“Your blood has the scent of metals,” Edward offered as explanation before bringing the tip of the dagger to his mouth and allowing the small bead of blood to drop onto his tongue for him to experience, “but all I can taste is fire and spice. Delicious. Rare too.”

“You drink blood?”

“Of course,” Edward smiled, the small taste of blood enough to have caused his sharp teeth to appear, “when I threatened to consume you what did you think I meant to do?”

Having forgotten about that particular threat, Jonathan felt a flash of foolishness.

“But you have been consuming food as I have?”

“I am bound by a similar need as yourself. I can survive on the food which the humans consume but I must feed from specific sources in order to keep my powers at their absolute peak.”

“Sources?”

“Supernatural creatures.” Edward confirmed. “However, unlike yourself, I do not necessarily need to kill my prey. I must only feed.”

“So you do not kill?”

Flashing a sharp grin, Edward raised his eyebrows.

“Of course I do. I would even go as far as to say that I enjoy it, but it is not _necessary_.”

Snorting despite himself, Jonathan confirmed his own needs.

“I must kill.” He took a swig of his goblet. “It is in the moment of death where I feel at my most powerful. The more afraid the prey prior to death, the stronger I become. In my human-form I retain my wolf-like reflexes and senses, plus enhanced strength compared to that of a human.”

Nodding, Edward held out his goblet for a refill and was quickly topped up.

“I can also blink.” The fae confessed but the look of mischief in his gaze belied the innocence of the confession.

“'Blink'?”

“I can disappear and reappear in another area within the blink of an eye.” Grinning, Edward drank in the look of pure wonder of Jonathans' expression as he continued. “However, it takes a great deal of my power and to do so usually requires me to hunt more often that I prefer to.”

Clasping his hands on the table, Jonathan pushed for more information as his mind whirred with everything he had discovered so far.

“And how do you hunt?”

Matching Jonathans' position perfectly, Edward again flashed his sharp teeth as a genuine smile lit up his face for the first time since he had lost his wager.

“Something you should know by now, wolf,” he glanced slyly at Jonathans' cut finger, “I tend to favour a demonstration over an explanation. Plus, you are hungry and we can both benefit from such an exercise. We can hunt together to determine our compatibility in battle since we are joined for the moment.”

“You want to hunt with me? Now?” Jonathan exclaimed, surprised by the boldness but not too put off by it. If anything, the shudder of anticipation which raced through his gut indicated that he was very much in line with such an idea.

He was hungry after all.

Realising that Edward was still awaiting an answer, Jonathan met his smile with one of his own as he bared his teeth.

“I am not opposed to such an idea.”

“Excellent!” Edward chuckled, his good spirits in full swing as he spun his blade in his palm before banishing it back to the void. “After you then, wolf.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ducking with an effortless grace beneath a split tree trunk, Edward brushed some fallen moss from his shoulder.

“It is beautiful,” he announced to the figure just behind him, “the forest in the failing light. It adds a depth to its range, creating a realm within a realm.”

Face stoic, Jonathan shrugged.

“I suppose it has a charm.”

The faes' expression pulled into a frown at the lack of enthusiasm.

“The forest hold many secrets which you have made yourself wilfully blind to. Your lack of appreciation seems a little distasteful.”

“I live here through necessity so my appreciation for the location does not matter. It has no bearing on my situation.” Unrepentant, Jonathan could only stand by his beliefs.

Choosing to press on, Edward slotted that information away for future consideration. He had to concentrate on the task at hand.

“We must find a human.”

“I thought that you needed to consume supernatural blo-”

Interrupting quickly, Edward waved an impatient hand.

“Humans work as perfect bait for supernatural creatures since many hold a great distrust of the fae given their...feeding habits.”

“I cannot imagine why.” Jonathan muttered.

“It is easy to manipulate humans for my needs but we need not concern ourselves with that until we come to that particular hurdle.” Squinting at the sun which filtered through the foliage above was enough to give Edward a rough idea of time. “We have about an hour before the sun begins to wane and our chances of locating a suitable bait are severely diminished.”

“Plenty of time.”

Since the barrier of self-imposed seclusion had been broken between them, Edward found that conversation between himself and Jonathan flowed almost as freely as the small stream which he was currently stepping over. The wolf was guarded with his expressions and speech but Edward could see past the stoic attitude and read the humour and emotion which filtered through and it endeared him more than he cared to confess to.

“Do you have a preference in terms of sex?” Edward inquired after a moments silence. “I, personally, have no preference given that the majority of creatures I consume are beyond human concepts of such foolishness.”

“I have no particular preference either.” Nodding in agreement, Jonathan further explained. “It is the fear I crave and while men are better at hiding their fear, their scents betray them as equally as women. When facing death, fear does not discriminate and neither do I.”

Expression thoughtful, Edward could not fault his reasoning.

“Humans fear death so much,” he added in a quiet tone, “that they fail to consider that there are worse fates which could be afforded to them.”

“True.”

In the new silence, Edwards' mind was mulling over more potential questions which he could put to the were. He had assumed himself an expert in many creature types and yet this wolf had caught him off guard more than once in their short time together.

Of the many questions swirling in his mind it seemed prudent to ask the one which he possessed the most curiosity about.

“How did you come to be?”

Sidestepping a patch of mud, Edward gave Jonathan his full attention. Despite popular folklore, wolves were rare in terms of shape-shifting creatures and he had wondered more than once as to how his faux-captor came to be such.

“Creatures of your type are not born by any natural means. They are created by another.”

Expression unchanging, the only hint of discomfort from Jonathan was the tensing of his shoulders as his eyes shifted to the side.

“Another story for another time.” Jonathan answered after a moment and he paused again before adding. “And your origins? I am unfamiliar with the fae race and their workings. I do not think you are created as I was.”

“Fae are born of their parents as flesh and blood,” Edward confirmed, “but we can choose to leave the Faelands at any time if we so desire. However, in doing so we forfeit our rights to procreate. That magic is lost to us forever.”

“And you chose to?”

Edward could sense the odd shadow which crossed his face and from the intense look with which Jonathan was now affording him, he knew that it had been noticed and he quickly guarded his features.

“Another story for another time.”

Edward echoed Jonathans' own words back to him and was met with a vague look of understanding which caused an uncharacteristic tug in his chest with its sincerity and his next words had left his mouth before he could even consider them.

“Why did you want me?”

Hearing the words, Jonathan stilled.

“What?”

“Why,” Edward held his eye, “did you want me? I could have given you anything which your heart desired, whether it be material gain or knowledge beyond your realm, and yet you gave that up. I want to know why.”

The question had been in his mind since their fateful meeting in the forest clearing and the pressure of it had been building as it remained unanswered.

Bringing a hand to his mouth, Jonathan worried the tip of his thumb between his teeth for a moment as he considered his reply.

“The life I lead,” he met Edwards' eyes as he removed his fingers, “offers me a great deal of freedom which is only constrained by my needs of survival. A good way to live for one like me but there is a price for such a life.”

“Which is?”

“Loneliness.”

Opening his mouth to respond, Edward snapped it shut after a second as he realised that the confession required no further discussion.

So he nodded.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

It was not long after that the perfect victim presented himself.

Conversation had reached its natural death as both individuals enjoyed the journey through the darkening forest, neither needing anything more than the presence at their side to keep them right. Physical contact was rare but not unwelcome as they assisted each other through the brambles and sharp branches which threatened to gouge their clothing.

Crossing a small clearing, the sight of a man- his ragged clothing and worn sack indicating his status as a traveller- was a welcome relief to the pair.

“Good fellow!” Edward called out to draw his attention. “Greetings to you!”

As Edward called their prey over, Jonathan blinked in surprise as the ethereal nature of Edwards' clothing dulled to something much less obvious, the shining greens becoming boring and matte, and he again marvelled at the easy display of magic.

To the mans credit, he squinted at the pair suspiciously before walking over to meet them as they approached.

“Well met, strangers.” The man accepted Edwards' greetings with a polite nod, voice rough with apparent disuse, as he stroked a hand through his unkempt beard. “Do you also travel these lands?”

“We come from a nearby village,” Jonathan lied smoothly, “and we are out seeking fresh ingredients for a communal meal.”

“A meal! It has been many moons since I enjoyed such a delight with others.” The stranger offered wistfully.”

“You are more than welcome to join us.” Edward cut in quickly. “We have more than enough to provide for you.”

“Very kind of you,” the man accepted with a wide smile, “and I think I will.”

His cloth-covered feet finally stilled as he reached the odd duo who had been polite enough to invite him into their village.

Edwards' hand snapped forward so quickly that even Jonathan and his enhanced senses struggled to keep sight of it as it gripped the strangers jaw in its vice-like grasp.

“You want to follow us.” Edward whispered, feeling the tendrils of his magic expanding through his being, his soft voice carrying on the winds and wrapping itself around the mind of the poor stranger. “You want to stay quiet and do as you are told.”

“I do.”

The glaze of the strangers eyes told Jonathan that whatever magic was weaving its way through his psyche, it was potent.

“Excellent.” Edward released his chin before turning to Jonathan. “He will not pose any problem for us.”

“His free will?” It had been Jonathans' understanding that Edward could not influence the humans as strongly.

Edward smiled.

“I cannot influence them to do anything to dramatic such as harm themselves or kill their loved ones but I am able to 'influence' them into simple directions and actions. He is particularly weak of will.” He gestured to the man, still stood still with an empty expression.

“Very interesting.” Jonathan matched his smile. “You truly are a marvel.”

The blush which met his words was reward enough as Edward changed the conversation.

“Shall we continue on to our destination?”

“Which is?”

“The lake.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

“So what exactly are we hunting?” Jonathan wiped down his hands on his trousers as they stood partially-hidden by a collection of bushes. “Some form of sea creature?”

“Patience, wolf.” Edward soothed, rubbing Jonathans' arm without thought. “Watch the human.”

Pacing along the edge of the water with little regard for anything, the stranger kicked at several small pebbles as they came into contact with his damp feet. His instructions had been simple: to walk up and down the small area until such times as he was instructed to stop.

The sun was fading but its presence was still strong enough to afford them both a good view of the waters of the lake and the surrounding foliage. Edward had been tactfully evading all questions as to their reason for being there but Jonathan had no doubt that his flair for the dramatic would promise something exciting.

And he was not to be disappointed.

The rippling of the water was the first indication as to the creatures appearance and Jonathans' jaw dropped in shock as the creature emerged from the deep.

“Beautiful.” He gasped.

As black as the night itself, the horses hide was so dark that it seemed to absorb the light around it while also giving off its own unnatural shine and Jonathan felt his fingers itching to touch it. The mane was equally as black and when the creature shook its head, the hair shimmered in response as though it were made of the very water it had just emerged from. Not overly huge, the tip of the beasts ears reached Jonathans' maximum height if he stood perfectly still, but its radiant appearance made it difficult to look away from.

It was hauntingly beautiful.

Without thinking, he took a small step forward but was swiftly stopped by an iron-like grasp on his arm as Edward latched on to him.

“Do not touch it.” The fae hissed in warning. “A kelpie will drag you to the very depths of the waters and drown you if you lay finger on it. Heed my warning.”

The seriousness in Edwards' tone was all Jonathan needed to centre himself and he shook himself from his stupor.

“Understood.”

“Excellent.”

Slipping out from behind the bushes, Edwards' movements were swift as the wind as he approached the kelpie from behind. The creatures attention was held entirely by the human whom it was attempting to lure to a watery grave as the stranger gaped at it with an open expression of wonderment.

As Edward attacked, things moved at an accelerated pace.

With inhumane grace, Edward launched himself from the ground and threw his body against the neck of the kelpie, catching it off guard and knocking it to the ground as it whinnied in distress. Kicking up a plume of dust, the kicking limbs of the kelpie momentarily blocked all all prying eyes. A flash of silver announced the appearance of Edwards' dagger into the world and it swiped across the neck of the beast before it could reorientate itself or struggle too harshly.

Flashing Jonathan a grin which revealed his fully pointed teeth, Edward latched on to the heavily bleeding wound as he started to feed on the beast. Its thick body went still, whether from blood-loss or shock was unknown, but it was clear that the fight was over before it could even begin.

The scent of blood, rich and thick, saturated the air and Jonathan felt his own adrenaline levels spike in response as well as a warmth in his stomach. It took him a moment to place but he soon recognised the warmth as arousal, an arousal with only increased as he watched Edward continue to feed with wild abandon.

Edwards' composed demeanour had shattered away to reveal the monster within and Jonathan had never seen anything so breathtaking.

As though sensing his feelings, Edwards' eyes snapped up and made contact with his own as his sharp teeth pulled from the beast for a moment. A few small drops of blood escaped the corner of the faes' open mouth as he snarled at Jonathan, but the action did not seem aggressive or threatening.

It was almost like an invitation.

So enthralled in the act before him, in took Jonathan a moment to notice that whatever spell Edward had held over their human had broken and the man sported a look of pure terror at the scene before him. A startled scream escaped the fools lips as he started to make a hasty escape from the situation he had found himself in.

Letting him run for a moment, Jonathan sighed as he realised that he would need to be the one to hunt him down and that it would interrupt this moment.

With one last glance at Edward, who had settled back in to enjoy his meal, Jonathan took off.

The hunt lasted less than a minute.

Jonathans' enhanced speed and agility giving him a great advantage over the terrified human as he quickly caught up on his position. Reaching out to grasp at the mans shoulder, he barely had time to register the weapon in the fools hands before a pain in his side screamed his folly at him.

Grunting in pain, his hands flew around the sharp hunk of wood which was now embedded between his thin ribs on the left side. His shock at the foreign object was barely registered at the sudden pain dropped him to his knees. As he grip tightened around the wood, his breath came in short gasps as his mind panicked.

Leave it in.

If he pulled the wood out then he would bleed out long before he could reached his herbal medicines he had stored within his home but if he left it in then he risked leaving himself vulnerable to further attack from any of the creatures which also inhabited the forest.

“Well, well, well,” Edwards' voice washed over him, forcing him to look up at the fae, “what has occurred here then?”

In his grasp, left hand curled tight around his throat, hung the human who had attacked him and from the limp nature of his being, Jonathan could tell he was no longer conscious. His gaze drifted back to Edward and he felt a twinge of concern as he failed to detect any hint of sympathy or distress within the fae.

“Stabbed.” Jonathan grit out between his teeth, his head ducked as he inspected the wound. “Right between the ribs.”

“Unfortunate,” Edward nodded in agreement, “but perhaps not for myself.”

Jonathans' head snapped up as an inkling of disappointment seeped through his skin.

“Meaning.”

Crouching before the wolf, Edward tilted Jonathans' head up a touch further with one soft finger.

“If you perish, then I am no longer bound by any magical contract to you. I would be free to continue on as I please.” His expression was guarded but thoughtful. “By allowing you to die without interference I am free.”

Disappointment flaring into betrayal, Jonathan let loose a snarl of rage before his expression became subdued as the action caused a jolt of extra pain through his weakened system.

“You will do as you so please,” he grunted out, teeth clenched, “as I suspect you always have.”

“Would you like me to save you?” Edward baited.

“I would die before begging anything of anyone.”

As he gave his honest answer, Jonathan widened his smile into a vicious grin. His defiance would be his final act.

His own lips twisting into a faint smile, Edward shook his head before muttering.

“Stubborn wolf.”

Twisting his wrist around, Edward called his dagger into existence within it and before Jonathan could even blink the blade had been dragged across Edwards' own wrist and was being presented before his lips.

“Drink.”

Not needing to be told twice, Jonathan locked his lips around the bleeding flesh before Edwards' natural healing ability could close it up and he drew firmly on the wound, taking as much liquid into his mouth as possible.

The ecstasy of Edwards' blood hitting his system was so potent that Jonathan barely felt the sharp wood being pulled roughly from his body as Edward willingly shared his blood with the strange were he had apparently become fascinated with. Every nerve in his body felt alight as the blood, sweeter and richer than any wine or dessert which man could make, filled his mouth and simultaneously burned and froze his very core with conflicting sensation.

No human had ever tasted as delicious.

Even those who had been so afraid that they were almost at a point of death from sheer terror alone.

There was no comparison to be made.

His hand gripping on Edwards' soft wrist as he latched onto the wrist with an almost desperate need, Jonathan could physically feel his flesh knitting itself together through the haze of pleasure which was shuddering through his body as he continued to draw at the cut.

After a minute, or perhaps it was an eternity, he felt Edward pull his wrist away with superhuman strength and as soon as he was disconnected, Jonathan dug his fingers into the rough ground beneath his hands as he fought the urge to continue feeding.

His agitated state put Edward in serious danger of an attack and Jonathan kept his eyes snapped shut as he willed away his desire to give in to instinct and leap at the fae and continue his feed with no regard for consequence. Tactfully, he also attempted to will away the hardness which he could feel trapped against his inner thigh.

Neither could be allowed to control his actions at the moment.

It would only end in death or destruction.

Taking a minute to full gather his wits about him, Jonathan had only one question.

“Why?” His voice was hoarse with mixed desire and confusion.

The fae could have been free, they both knew it, and yet he had instead elected to save the life of the one creature who held some form of dominion over him.

Edward, for his part, did not hesitate as he bent to his knees and ran a sharpened nail gently along Jonathans' stubble-covered cheek with an undeniable gentleness.

“You are not the only creature whose existence comes at a steep price.”

Edwards' answer was quiet, muttered into the wind as he further clarified.

“Loneliness in this world is an ailment which possesses a cure rarer than any transmutation.”

He paused again.

“And I am tired of suffering.”

Whether it was the sincerity of Edwards' expression or the residual effect of Edwards' delectable blood rushing through his veins, Jonathan did not know, but what he did know was that something important had just occurred-

-yet the consequences remained to be seen.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The following week was torturous for Jonathan.

Soft touches had become commonplace. No written or verbal rule had previously existed which prevented them from such affections but as the following days passed the opportunities for a gentle hand or a brushed shoulder did not seem to pass without such actions while both were confined in Jonathans' home. But there had been another development which had caught him more off-guard than he could have anticipated.

He could sense Edwards' moods.

It was first noticed two days after he had taken Edwards' blood. His work had always provided him a level of contentment so the feelings of agitation and boredom which had been accosting his spirit were alien to him. It was not until his eyes landed on the pacing Edward that he realised that the feelings were not necessarily his own. After that, he had assigned considerable attention to keeping track of the small flashes of emotion which were afforded to him by the fae.

If Edward was aware, Jonathan was unsure, but the odd glances which he had caught being sent his way suggested that Edward was not as ignorant as his silence would imply.

Supernatural blood had been unknown to him, a delight he had never encountered, and he found himself unable to forget the taste of Edward or the way in which his blood roared through his veins and bolstered him with a strength and vitality that made his head spin. Edwards' scent, as attractive as it had been since their first meeting, was now a siren call which Jonathan found himself having to actively work against every time he was within his presence.

Every morning he had awoken to it, its heaviness in the air cloying and causing his body to respond accordingly but the thought of muddying the terms of his contract with the beautiful fae was enough to keep his instincts at bay.

Seeking a respite, he had been forced to leave his home most mornings and seek the solitude of the forest in order to find relief with his own hand. The forest was dense and deserted enough to ensure that no prying eyes could observe him and the wind was sure to carry the scent of the deed far away so the fae would never need to know. He had, on more than one occasion, felt the prickling sensation of being watched but his keen eyes and nose had been unable to detect any nearby presences so he chalked it up to paranoia.

And yet Edward was still so tempting.

His act of charity, of giving his blood to save Jonathans' life, had apparently led Edward to some form of true acceptance over his new situation and things within the home had become considerably more relaxed as a result. When not involved in discussion, Edward could often be found laying before the fire with one arm tucked behind his head, the other holding a book before his eyes, as he allowed the warmth of the flames to wash over him. He also contributed towards meals and would often disappear to hunt down rabbits and other game for their consumption. Jonathan offered him the full use of his equipment and utensils but Edward had scoffed away the knives, preferring his dagger to skin and carve their meals.

His magic had also made its presence known within the home in the form of the candles which burned with an elevated brightness but did not appear to consume any wax. The fae had claimed that he could 'harness the power of the elements to some degree' but it was incredible to see in person. For all Jonathans' knowledge and studies, Edwards' magic was fascinating to him as it contradicted everything which he took to be truth.

Things were calm, but calm could never last too long.

“Do all fae have red hair? Or is that unique to yourself?"

Snorting, Edward swirled the wine in his tankard as he gave Jonathan a fond look. Their meal had been delicious, courtesy of a lost deer which soon found its way into their grasp, and the evening had gently mellowed into heated conversation over drinks.

“Do you seriously think that?”

“Given that you are my first and only encounter with the fae, I am hardly well-versed in your world. Red hair is uncommon here and I can only assume the same for your people.”

“They are not my people,” Edward cut in quietly, “and it is not my world. But to answer your question, no. Red hair is rare, even for the fae.”

Pouting, Jonathan was satisfied. “Are there any other traits your people possess I should be made aware of?”

Widening his eyes with dramatic fashion, Edward leaned in.

“Some fae are born with wings.”

“Really?!”

“Yes. It is rarer than any other trait but it is known to happen.” Edward confirmed, eyes twinkling. “The few that I ever encountered were beautiful to the eye. True majesty.”

Sipping his drink, Jonathan was again fascinated and more than willing to give Edward the attention he so craved.

“How did the wings manifest? Were they part of the skeleton or separate?”

Standing, Edward pushed his wooden chair back a few inches as he turned in position. Slipping his hand under the edge of the fabric on his neck, he pushed it as far down his back as he could manage in order to display his left shoulder blade.

“They would protrude from the bone here,” he explained as he ran a finger across the jutting bone, “and emerge to the side like those of a bird. Colours were varied but most seemed to fall on a spectrum of black and white.”

As Edwards' words reached him, Jonathan barely registered them as his eyes zeroed in on the pale skin which Edward had willingly put on display. The skin was even, lightly sprinkled with freckles which he suspected were distributed across the entire body but what had caught Jonathans' attention was the scarring.

Several thin welts of scarring, starkly white against the pale skin, were stretched across the patch of flesh and the regularity of the markings as they criss-crossed the area set Jonathans' teeth on edge. His experienced eye roved over them.

These were not the result of an accident.

It could have been the mixed emotion in his expression or Edwards' empathy which betrayed his newly acquired knowledge but the result was the same as Edwards' face blanched with regret and his hand snapped away from the fabric.

“My apologies, I di-”

“How did you get that scarring?”

There was no point in denying what he had observed and a possessive surge demanded that Jonathan know the answer.

Panic entered the eyes of his fae and Jonathan could feel Edwards' desire to flee the conversation rather than confess his history. He understood the desire. Intimately so.

Spindly hand reaching out, he grasped Edwards' hand within his own.

A silent encouragement.

The physical touch seemed to give the other man some form of calm as Jonathan found his hand squeezed lightly in thanks.

“The first thing you need to know is that crime in the Faelands is,” Edward paused to take a long breath and the anticipation in the air was palatable, “almost unheard of. The King does not allow any form of dishonesty or criminality, which is funny given our notoriety, within the realm and those who conduct such actions find themselves heavily punished.”

“I was not an ideal son.” He continued, offering a humourless smile. “My father blamed me for the death of my mother who passed on as a result of birthing complications, and for the majority of my childhood we possessed a relationship which could be described as 'poor' at best.” His eyes shifted to the nearby wall. “He was overly fond of physical discipline and it was the nature of the fae to leave familial issues to those within the family. ”

“He beat you.” Jonathan summarised. It was not a question.

“Somewhat regularly and whether I deserved it or not. His preferred method of discipline involved the use of an iron switch.”

“Iron? Do the fae not suff-”

“Iron is to us what silver is to you.” Edward confirmed, his eyes glazed over with memories long since past. “It burns the skin on contact as though it were red-hot and with repeated exposure to the flesh it can leave permanent markings.”

Nodding, Jonathan encouraged his confession.

“My father was powerful in the element of wind and that power afforded him some sway within our world. It made him difficult to criticise and few would be brave enough to challenge him over something as simple as his treatment of his own son.” Sighing, Edward tapped on the table with his nails. “When I reached maturity at around fifteen and my powers manifested, he was horrified to discover my proficiency with psychic abilities. He considered it a waste of potential and often accused me of being a disgrace to the family name.”

Jonathan furrowed his brow, “You have a family name?”

“Not one which I care to share or honour.”

Given what had been revealed thus far and further implied, Jonathan could not fault Edwards' decision.

“As a result of his various abuses, I chose to reject everything which he taught me and I soon found I could abuse my abilities for my own gain.” His smile still absent of any warmth, a small spark of amusement did light in Edwards' eye. “I took to swindling like a child to a new toy and I was VERY good at it. However, as soon as my...activities came to my fathers attention it resulted in a fight from which there was to be no returning from.”

His expression surprisingly smug given the conversation at hand, Edward concluded his tale with a tilt of his head.

“I left the Faelands that very night and I have been traversing the human world ever since.”

Rubbing his fingers along Edwards' knuckles, Jonathan silently thanked him for the truth.

“And you can never return?”

“My self-imposed exile is irreversible.”

“ _Would_ you return?”

“Nothing remains for me there save a few tenuous friendships.”

Swigging his remaining wine with one impressive gulp, Edward spread his hands to show that his tale was concluded and he amused himself by pouring another measure of drink.

Emotion was a fickle mistress and the mixture of varying feeling which was swirling within Jonathans' gut left him with an uncomfortable sensation. Rage at the treatment of Edward under his fathers' hand. Amusement at the nonchalance which the fae displayed towards his past. Lust, the residual effect of Edwards' brazen exposure of the creamy skin on his shoulders without any warning.

But the worst feeling within him was that which was compelling him to follow up Edwards' tale with one of his own.

One confession deserved another.

“I was not born a were.”

Voice as level as the table they were currently occupying, Jonathan released a loud exhale as he prepared to bear his own history.

“Were are created,” cutting in, Edward offered his knowledge, “this I already knew.”

“Did I interrupt you?” Jonathan bit out, peeved at the behaviour, but his irritation lessened at the chastised look which was given in apology and he continued. “A bastard son whose father was unknown, I am told my mother disappeared from my infant life within days of my birth. So I was abandoned to live with her mother, my maternal grandmother.”

“A happy arrangement?” Without prompting, Edward again topped up their drinks.

Jonathan snorted.

“Decidedly not. Obsessed with religion but unable to see her own wickedness, my grandmother was a monster in human form.” He shrugged. “She hated me from birth, my illegitimacy making me an embarrassment and affront to her 'good' standing, and she never hesitated to let me know just how much she disliked me. She did not favour an iron switch but she was not slow at creating her own host of creative punishments.”

“Humanity had committed more atrocities against their own than my people and yours combined.” Empathy radiating from him, Edward leaned in further. “How were you turned? Was she-”

A shake of the head.

“As I said, my grandmother did not need any help to become a monster.”

Silence for a moment before-

“Illness took me, as illness is prone to do when one is malnourished and abused, and the severity of it was enough to prevent me from attending the church service that Sunday.” He paused to clear his throat. “A near-fatal mistake on my part. My attendance was impossible given my sickness and despite her knowledge of my fragile state, she still sought to punish me for my perceived wickedness.”

“What did she do?”

“At the time we possessed a small barn which was used for storage of farming equipment and the odd handful of chickens if we had the money to rear them. For my punishment, I was dragged from my sickbed and chained out there for the evening.” His brow furrowed. “A punishment I was familiar with but not in the middle of the winter and not when my body was so weak. I had just turned eleven.”

Edward had the good grace to look aghast.

“But your illness?”

“Perhaps she was intending to kill me with the exposure as the winters were notoriously harsh and my survival would have been tenuous at best. Many previous comments from her suggested that I was only kept living to ensure that she had a creature to toil after her as she aged in years.”

Pausing again, Jonathan admired the flickering flames which danced in the fireplace without assistance.

“She was no murderer but she could have justified it to herself as being a result of my own sinful existence. Regardless of her intent, as I lay freezing in the barn, attempting to keep myself warm and my wits about me long enough to survive, I was attacked by a creature.”

The memories of that night and the cold- cold so vicious that it pierced the skin like razor-sharp spikes- haunted many of his waking nightmares like a spectre. Even now, in the comfort of his sacred home, he could recall the horrors of that night with ease. Doing so caused the scarring on his body, which the attack had permanently stained him with, to ache with phantom pains. Even after all this time.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Edwards' voice.

“A were.”

“At the time I assumed it was simply a wolf.” He confessed. “Appearing from nowhere, it clawed the skin from my back and sunk its sharp teeth into my lower leg. The pain was indescribable and even through my terror, I knew that I was dead. Hoped for it, even.”

Breaking off, he took some wine.

“I was not to be so lucky, however. My screams alerted one of the villagers and his appearance was enough to frighten the beast off. I survived the attack, obviously, and it was not until the following moon that I discovered what I had become.”

“A were.” Edward repeated. “And what happened to your grandmother?”

“My first transformations were traumatic as I did not understand what was happening.” He confessed as a vicious smile lit him lips, instantly reminding Edward of the wolf which existed within. “What I do remember,” he continued, “is the crunch of her bone between my jaw and the look of terror in her expression as I ripped her throat out with my claws. She was my first kill.”

“Satisfying?”

“More than anything I could ever imagine.” Jonathans' crocodile smile exposed each of his teeth. “After that I fled. The wolf form lasts for the three days of the full moon so I could not remain at the house lest I be discovered. I fled and I never returned.”

Edwards' expression was difficult to pinpoint.

“And you have been alone ever since?”

Jonathan shrugged his response.

“I tried, once or twice, to reintegrate with their society. In one village my education led to my hiring as the village teacher, to educate the youth.” His tone was wistful. “However, it was not to last as the humans always held a wariness of me. I suppose they possess a subconscious knowledge of what I truly am, the threat I pose to them, and I was forced to move on.”

“Never considered becoming wed?”

“Beyond the odd sharing of physical pleasure, I have never found one who could accept or understand what I am. Eventually, I gave up hope.”

Eyes locking with Edwards', Jonathan had to ask.

“Yourself?”

A vague snort escaped the redhead.

“The fae are free to delight in whatever bodily pleasures take their fancy. It is in the exchange of blood that true relationships are formed.”

“I have had your blood.”

The words were out before Jonathan could consider the implications of them.

“I offered it to you willingly and you accepted.” Edwards' sharply intelligent eyes lost some of the glaze which the wine had afforded them as he set his elbow on the table. “Surely you are not so foolish as to assume that such a gesture was an empty one.”

Off-footed by the fae once again, Jonathan felt his shoulders tense as he sensed trickery afoot.

Jonathans' voice was tight as he asked, “What did I agree to?”

Laughter as soft as bell, Edward again took Jonathans' hand in his own.

“Do not worry, wolf! By agreeing to take my blood you simply accepted a claim on you by myself. A claim which can only be sensed by the fae and a few select other beings. It means little in the grand scheme of things.”

“You,” despite his knowledge that he should be angry at such an infringement of his being, Jonathan could not shake the confusion which the truth created within him, “claimed me?”

“Of course.” Edward rolled his eyes. “I did not want you dead, though I admit I could have healed you by other means, but I also did not want any other creature to lay claim to you.”

Hope, insidious as it was, rose in Jonathans' chest.

“Then why would you claim me when such an action was unnecessary?”

Exhaling in frustration, Edward slammed his fist down on the table.

“Must I explain it to you?” He huffed. Standing from his seat, the fae moved around the table so that his face was mere inches from Jonathans' as he held his gaze. “You are an intelligent being, one of your most attractive features, and I do not understand where this sudden denseness stems from.”

The close proximity put Edwards' intoxicating scent at the forefront of Jonathans' senses and he gulped away his dry mouth.

The truth was obvious, easy to understand. And yet. He could not.

“You...want me?”

As the sensation of Edwards' lips upon his own met his question, it took Jonathans' mind a moment to catch up with his body as he stiffened in surprise. It was nothing perverse, just a simple pressing of the lips, but there was something more in the gesture which Jonathan would have been a fool to miss.

It was a question.

Allowing Edward to finish what he started, Jonathan made no attempt to escape or deepen the kiss.

Breaking away so he could perch on the edge of the table before his wolf, Edward tilted his head as his green eyes shone in the firelight. Awaiting an answer.

Jonathans' decision was made before he could even consider it.

Pushing forward, he presented his answer in kind as his rough, chapped lips met the softness of Edwards once more. His hand snaked around the neck of the fae to hold him in place as he attempted to show the depth of his attraction into the simple kiss.

“My claim over you is magical,” Jonathan responded, his sudden arousal causing his voice to lower a few notches as he murmured the words against Edwards' lips, “and so I feel we are unfairly matched.”

Edwards' eyebrows rose as he detected the amusement in Jonathans' voice.

“And how could we rectify this?” Edward muttered back, unwilling to draw away too far.

“What if we were to exchange blood?”

As the question was posed, Jonathan bit down the tendrils of excitement which such an idea created within him. He had never been fed from in such a manner and he could not deny the attraction of the concept after seeing how much Edward seemed to enjoy sharing his own blood.

Edwards' blood.

There was little he would not do for the opportunity to sample it again and if the price of such an exchange were not too steep, he could be tempted. Rising from his seat, Jonathan slid forward until his body was stood between Edwards' open knees as he remained seated on the edge of the table. A thin finger pushed under Edwards' chin to force him to look up.

“The mutual exchange of blood is an,” Edward paused and Jonathan was pleased to see the darkening of his eyes as he registered Jonathans' hands on his upper thighs, “intimate act. Notably erotic. It is generally only conducted during the sharing of flesh.”

Leaning forward to whisper in Edwards' ear, Jonathan suppressed a growl at the admission as his cheek brushed Edwards soft skin.

“I am not adverse to such an idea.”

Edwards' hands on his chest caused him to pull back and face the fae again.

Before a response could be met, Jonathan found himself being pushed away firmly as Edward stood to his full height and sized him up for his intentions or, possible, deceptions.

Not finding what he was looking for, a wicked grin- the salaciousness of which was enough to cause a tug of arousal in Jonathans' gut- overtook Edwards' lips as his slender hands slithered out to wrap around Jonathans' wrists.

“Then I am looking forward to seeing what you are made of, wolf.”

The words were laced with an undeniable lust and Jonathan felt an absurd wash of victory as he surveyed his immediate prey.

Growling with anticipation and unable to wait any longer, Jonathan wrapped his hands in the fabric on Edwards' chest and dragged him forward until he could again capture the faes' lips within his own.

 


	5. Chapter 5 - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, i have decided to include this chapter within the main story because it leads on directly from the previous chapter. Originally i was going to leave it as a seperate entity but i dont like the idea of readers having to jump back and forth. The chapter will be marked as NSFW for those who don't wish to read it tho xx

As Edward broke himself free from the heat of their kiss and started to back away with confident steps, Jonathan could feel the predatory glint in his eye develop as he matched each step with one of his own, stalking the fae across his own home.

His prey.

Face flushed and sharp teeth now barely visible through his lips, Edwards' breathing was heavy as he spoke in hurried tones.

“Are you certain?” Edward asked and Jonathan understood his intent instantly as the fae continued to babble away, avoided the trappings of the wolf. “The sharing of physical pleasure with another fae greatly deepens the layers of their claimed bond but since you are not of the fae I am not sure what will occur if we-”

“You talk,” Jonathan growled as he finally reached Edward with a feral smile, “far too much.”

Narrowing his eyes, Edward allowed Jonathan to invade his personal space as he huffed out a mildly exasperated,

“Well, do not blame me if you start to devel-”

Edwards' sentence dissolved into an illicit groan as Jonathan nuzzled his nose against the crook of his neck. Inhaling deeply, Jonathan was determined to take in as much of the faes' delicious scent as physically possible, its potency at this close range making him feel almost light-headed as he covered himself with it.

However, as he inhaled he found himself being twisted around and slammed into the nearby wall. The stone felt cold against his back and his gut wrenched with desire at the sudden aggression being directed his way as Edward caged his body in with his strong arms.

“Do you want this?” Despite the lust in Edwards' tone, a sliver of self-doubt was also present and it was enough to draw Jonathans' attention back up as he gazed into Edwards' eyes, the pupils blown with desire. “Be certain with your answer because I do not ask twice.”

“I want this,” Jonathan confirmed as he pushed off the wall to press his hard length into Edwards' leg, “but only if you also want as much as I do.”

Seeing Jonathans' words for the truth they were, Edward grinned and it displayed each of his sharp teeth as he twisted to press himself against Jonathans' body in turn.

“Silly wolf,” he scolded as he freed his arms and pulled Jonathan towards the bed gently by the front of his shirt, “I have desired you since I first laid eyes on you in the clearing that day. As I know you have desired me.”

“Is that a fact?” Jonathan challenged, matching Edwards' smile as he brushed Edwards' hand free to pull his shirt over his head and deposit it on the floor.

“You have touched yourself over thoughts of me. Of us. Together.” Edward accused with confidence, brushing one hand over Jonathans' bulge as he removed his own clothing, “I am a fae, Jonathan, not deaf or blind. I am not as unaware as you may think.”

Shrugging as they reached the bed, Jonathan did not entertain any thought of embarrassment. If anything he wished Edward had revealed himself earlier but as the fae dropped to his back, now fully nude, atop the bed he supposed that this procession of events was just as acceptable.

The welcome but long-forgotten sensation of the warmth of another as Edwards' body pressed against his as he lay atop him had Jonathan swallowing away his desire as he concentrated on touching as much of Edwards' body as he could. His hands skimmed the fair skin, taking in each scar and freckle with reverence, and as he mused on how perfectly his large hands seemed to grasp at Edwards' slim hips he could not deny the thought that Edward was perfect for him.

Jonathan rolled off Edward for a moment to remove the last of his own clothing and the garment had barely hit the floor when a soft gasp escaped his throat as Edward wrapped a slender hand around his stiff length and drew him back to his side.

“My wolf,” Edward muttered as he started to stroke Jonathan with his hand, “so unwilling to stop fighting against the world around him.”

Allowing Edward to continue to pleasure him, Jonathan instead concentrated on running his elongated teeth along Edwards' exposed shoulders with enough pressure to cause goosebumps to rise but not enough to break the skin. He could feel Edwards' blood in his own veins and being so close to the source was intoxicating.

“My fae.” Jonathan growled possessively. “So unwilling to submit to anything. Even to fate itself.”

Edward did not deny the claim, instead he sought out Jonathans' wrist with his free hand and, without pausing his stroking, brought Jonathans' hand to his mouth.

Letting his sharp teeth do the work, Edward slid one fang into the end of Jonathans' finger and, as the blood began to well from the wound, immediately placed the digit within his mouth and sucked hard on it. Truly, Jonathan did taste like fire and the rush of flesh blood caused his cock to twitch despite the lack of current stimulation.

For his part, Jonathan was in raptures. The sensation of Edward drawing blood from his finger mixed with the pleasure which Edwards' fisted hand was drawing from his cock had his knees shaking with the intensity of it. He had never been fed from in such a way and he never wanted it to end. Before he could even tell Edward to slow down, the pleasure in his gut spiked as Edward gave a particularly firm tug on his cock and he felt his orgasm hit.

Crying out in pleasure, he bucked his hips into Edwards' unyielding hand and his hands dug into the faes' shoulders as he continued to frantically draw blood from his finger. Finally releasing him from the pleasurable torment, Edward gave a wink as he wiped off his come-stained hand on one of the sheets which covered the bed.

“So soon?” Edward feigned disappointment but the look of mischief in his eyes was not be ignored as he gazed at Jonathan while he recovered his breath. “Truly, I must be better at this that I give myself credit for.”

“You took my blood.” Jonathan accused, his cock too sensitive to touch at the moment as he came down after his orgasm. “That was unexpected.”

“Wonderful, wasn't it?” Grinning, Edward licked a stray drop of blood from his lips. “The sensation is quite unlike anything else. A shot of pure power, of pure life, is quite the aphrodisiac. I am surprised you lasted as long as you did.”

“So confident,” smirking, Jonathan offered the fond words without hesitating, “but you forget one thing.”

Grasping Edwards' jaw gently in his fingers, Jonathan trailed his thumb across his chin.

“And that is?”

“It is now my turn.” Jonathan snarled.

Pleased to see a shudder of anticipation rack through Edwards' body as he trailed his tongue down a particularly ragged scar which decorated the faes' abdomen, Jonathan could detect his own scent beginning to mix in with Edwards' and his inner wolf howled in delight at the mark of possession.

His eyes darkened as his hungry gaze swept across the fae, who lay without fear as he stared down at the monster who was clearly planning on ravaging him in the very best of ways. As he reached the end of the bed, he slipped off it and placed some blankets on the ground to protect his knees as he knelt on the floor.

Sliding his hands under Edwards' ass, Jonathan gripped it tightly and pulled him to the edge of the bed with his unnatural strength as he lowered his head towards his groin. Scraping his sharp teeth over the soft flesh of Edwards' thighs, he was immediately rewarded with a shudder as the faes' slim hand wound itself tightly in his hair.

“Touch me.” Edward demanded and Jonathan was only too happy to oblige.

Placing his lips on Edwards' thigh, he could almost sense the thrumming veins which existed just below his lips, hidden by the skin, and he kissed a soft trail up through Edwards' groin before finally taking his cock in hand and bringing it to his face.

Teasing and tormenting as he flicked his deceptively rough tongue quickly across Edwards' sensitive shaft, Jonathan grinned as the move drew a cry which was akin to a sob from Edwards' lips.

“Too much?” He inquired with innocence.

A garbled mess of mixed English and Fae was what met him and he smirked in victory as he continued to pleasure his fae and, without warning, he hollowed his cheeks and took the majority of Edwards' cock into his warm mouth- the leaked pre-come salty against his lips.

A tearing noise alerted Jonathan to the face that Edwards' clawed hands had ripped through the blankets which lay beneath him, his head slamming against the bed as Jonathan bobbed his head along his length with a tortuously slow pace. It continued this way for several minutes with Jonathan only pausing to release Edwards' cock and gently press his lips atop his inner thighs and groin.

Until Edward broke the silence.

“Do it.”

Edward nodded in agreement to Jonathans' unspoken question, his hand in Jonathans' head forcing the wolf back to the area on his thighs which he knew he craved.

Shuddering with need, Jonathan grazed Edwards' thighs with his sharpened teeth and his cock was again rock-hard as his mouth dried out with the intensity of his sheer desire.

“Thank you.” He muttered, unsure what he was thankful for but needing to express the sentiment

Biting down as gently as possible on the soft flesh, the unfathomably sweet taste of Edwards' blood instantly filled his mouth and although Jonathans' moan was masked by the flesh of Edwards' thigh, the howl of pleasure which escaped Edward as he bucked into Jonathans' mouth was a wonderful substitute.

The blood rushed through his system like a flood and the waves of pleasure which accosted him as he drew on the bite was enough to almost make him come undone again.

Edward was right, it was wonderful. His previous experience with Edwards' blood had been under poor circumstance and yet it was the greatest moment of his life to that point.

And yet it paled in comparison to this.

Drawing two full mouthfuls of the delicious liquid, he withdrew his teeth and lazily licked at the wound to clear up the small droplets which welled up until Edwards' natural healing ability kicked in enough to prevent them from falling.

“Jonathan,” Edward gasped, his red hair a shocking mess from his constant twisting and turning, “fuck me.”

“Is that what you want?” Jonathan purred in response, his excitement as the prospect of actually getting to fuck his fae causing his cock to jump with anticipation.

“You talk too much.”

Echoing Jonathans' earlier words, Edward brought his own hand to his cock as he ghosted his palm along the painfully-hard shaft.

Having kept a small container of non-fragranced oil by his bed for emergencies, Jonathan quickly pulled the mixture to his side and dipped his fingers within it. Coating his digits with a generous amount, he started to circle Edwards' exposed hole to ensure that there would no discomfort when he entered.

Slipping a finger inside Edward, he gave him a moment to adjust before slowly beginning to stretch him out until he was comfortable enough to insert a second digit.

Holding a hand against his mouth, Edward fought against the desire to cry out as he pushed back against Jonathans' insistent fingers. The rough calloused nature of them adding a layer of sensation which he was unprepared for.

“Jonathan,” Edward cried, his hand flying from his mouth as he grasped Jonathans' shoulder in a painful grasp, “it has been so lon-”

“Good to hear.” Jonathan smirked, a sense of possessive pride washing through him at the faes' intended confession. “Are you prepared?”

A low noise of assent met him and Jonathan coated the end of his cock in oil before lining himself up with Edwards' ass, as it hung against the edge of the bed, and pushing in gently. Groaning as Edwards' tightness enveloped him, Jonathan again paused to allow Edward to familiarise himself with the feeling.

To Edward, the sudden fullness was utterly glorious and he grasped desperately at Jonathans' hand as the wolf started to fuck him with an unexpected gentleness. Having had it with Jonathans' polite attitude, Edward growled in frustration as he pushed his ass towards Jonathan to encourage him to pick up the pace.

They were beyond manners at this point.

Picking up on Edwards' frustration, Jonathan jerked his shoulders slightly as he thrust a little faster. His every instinct was screaming at him to unleash the true wolf within, to give in to the animal and drive his hips as deeply into the moaning fae below him as they would allow, but he feared the damage that such a loss of control could result in.

However, Edward was not be dissuaded and his clawed hands swiping at Jonathans' wrist was all that he needed to break his will.

Issuing a deep guttural growl, he thrust his hips deeply against Edward until he could feel the softness of Edwards' skin coming into contact with his thighs as he pushed forward and back with an unrelenting pace. His hands were resting on Edwards' hips and his nails had elongated slightly to allow them to dig into the faes' vulnerable flesh enough to anchor him into position.

Edwards' cock was visibly jerking with pleasure even as it remained untouched and Jonathan could feel the growth of his own impending orgasm as warmth flooded his gut and encouraged him on to faster movements.

Sensing the end was near, Edward broke off his moans for a moment to speak to Jonathan directly as he thrust his wrist into Jonathans' face.

“Feed from me!” Edwards' voice was hoarse as he demanded.

Pleaded.

Insisted.

Begged.

Taking Edwards' wrist against his lips, Jonathan brought his own wrist to Edwards' mouth with the same unspoken need.

Biting down on the soft skin as he gave a final thrust forward with the last of his energy, the sensation of Edward tearing into his wrist matched the exact moment which Edwards blood entered his mouth and Jonathan felt his entire body seize up as he was flooded with sensation.

The shared blood exchange was enough to bring them both to a simultaneous orgasm and the intensity of it was enough to cause a flash of darkness to overtake Jonathans' vision for a moment as he collapsed forward onto the bed, still inside Edward and their wrists still linked within the others jaw.

His every nerve was alight and the only thing which prevented him from screaming out his ecstasy was the wrist in his mouth which also provided him with the added sensations of Edwards pleasure, an unexpected boon which only drew out his orgasm as they fed of each others pleasure as they did their bodies.

As he came inside his fae, the warmth of Edwards' spilled come made itself known on his lower abdomen and he used his free hand to jerk Edwards' cock, to drag out as much pleasure as he could from the fae before he became too sensitive for anything else.

Edwards' blood roared in his veins and he had no doubt that Edward could feel the same but all things had to come to an end.

As the unfathomable highs of their pleasure finally relented, Jonathan released Edwards' wrist from his mouth, only pausing to give it another lazy lick, as he extracted his own.

With a sudden display of inhumane strength, Jonathan found himself slipping free from Edward without preamble as the fae pushing him from his side onto the flat of his back.

Before he could question the move, Edward was lying atop him and he had been brought in for a gentle kiss. The taste of their shared blood mingled as Edwards' tongue caressed his own and the intimacy of the act created a feeling of such affection in Jonathans' chest that it was almost greater than anything else they had just shared as he brought his arms around Edward in a tight embrace.

Edward was the first to pull away.

“Did you feel it?” He murmured wryly into Jonathans' neck. “As we drank from each other we shared an emotional bond far greater than anything previously experienced.”

“It was,” Jonathan hesitated to find the appropriate word to describe it, “intense.”

Edward smiled to reveal his sharp teeth once again as he ran his hand along Jonathans' scarred arms.

“Stoic wolf.” He accused.

Subtly sniffing the air and pleased to find that, outside of the smell of sex and sweat, his own scent was indistinguishable from Edwards', Jonathan lived up to the name as he grinned wolfishly.

“Wicked fae.” He hit right back.


End file.
